A simple white Rose
by Riley S
Summary: * i made a Sequel, starts at chapter 5*LI and Sakura are two star-cross lovers, but willthey ever tell each other? a new evil is in town and makes S&S belive different things. *ch.5* Yellin is gone, or is she? and love...
1. A Wish

Hey everyone…

Hey everyone….I'm back again w/ a new ( yes another) story…because the other one that I am working on right now…Only A year, doesn't really have any kind of action in it, I thought I'd write one that did…*looks at the clock on the computer* dude, its almost midnight **AGAIN**. Lol, If your wondering what I'm talkin about, I finished writing the 1st chapter of Only a Year at midnight…ohhh welllll…lol…ok well um.. this is going to be my prologe/1st chapter thingy, it might not be very long because I want you guys to know what it's about and stuff before I get to into the story line, so please again R&R. and ohh yeah I'm using the Japanese names 'cause I like them better, but I'm calling Syaoran, Li 'cause I don't wanna write that whole name out every time…and I don't know how to say it so it kind of bugs me….ok well ON W/ THE FIC!

P.S. JUST SO YA ALL KNOW WHITE ROSES ARE THE BEST, THERE MY FAV FLOWER!!!!!!!!

Key~

"talking"

'thinking'

(A/n.) author note

~~~~~~time change~~~~~~~~

A SIMPLE WHITE ROSE 

CHAPTER 1

"Li…Li you don't understand!" Sakura yelled to the retreating figure. Tears started to glass over her eyes. " I love you…" She whispered as she fell to the floor in sob's. 

" Shh…Sakura It's ok…" Said a voice behind her at the voice laid a gentle hand on the shaking Sakura.

"Li…"

" Oh Tomoyo! It was awful now he thinks I love someone else!" Sakura said as she clutched the pink cordless phone. "What am I going to do?"

" Tell him Sakura, tell him the truth…you weren't doing anything, and you know it…" Tomoyo said reassuringly to her friend.

" Now he probably hates me even more!"

" Sakura…think about it, It Li hated you at all would he of run of like that, after seeing you with Eriol?"

"…no…I guess not…" Sakura said as her tears started to subside.

" Then he doesn't hate you Sakura…He never did."

" Do you really think so Tomoyo?"

" I know so Sakura, Now get some sleep…"

" Ok thanks Tomoyo! Ja ne!" Sakura said into the phone.

" Ja ne Sakura.." Tomoyo said as she hung up the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1:30 in the morning at Sakura's house.~~~~~~~~~~

"Star light Star bright, the first star I see tonight…" Sakura started as she looked up at the starry sky. " I wish I may , I wish I might get this wish I wish tonight…" She paused. She knew what she wanted to say exactly but still she paused for a minute. " Let Li love me." Slowly Sakura stood up and walked back to bed as she lay down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1:30 Li's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Star light star bright, the first star I see tonight…" Li said as he stood on the balcony and looked out at the star filled sky. " I wish I may I wish I might get this wish I wish tonight." He sighed. " Let Sakura love me." He closed his eyes in hopes of his wish to come true. " Please…" 

Yes yes I know WAY TO SHORT but * looks at clock * is midnight practically. And I kind of let you all at a mini cliffhanger. What happened between Sakura and Eriol? Will they ever tell each other their love? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON… 

*** CROWED JOINS IN * ****A SIMPLE WHITE ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~RILEY S**

** **

**" Sakura and Syaoran are just two lovers whose lives are intertwined by the Clow cards to become the greatest romance of all time…"**


	2. A new girl, a new score, & in the shadow...

Hey everyone whats up

Hey everyone whats up?????? Ok…well I'm back w/ my story…umm…alrightythen…on w/ the story….

A simple white rose Chapter 2 

~~~~~~~~~~~Next day at School~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning Sakura, right on time!" Tomoyo said as Sakura walked into class a minute before the bell range.

" Morning Tomoyo! Um…Morning Li" Sakura said trying to smile at Li.

"Yeah…" He said looking forward at the chalkboard.

" Good Morning Sakura" Eriol said smiling at Sakura.

" Oh…Good Morning Eriol" Sakura said as she sat down in her seat.

'God now how am I going to ever get a chance to tell Sakura my real feelings. She loves Eriol. She kissed Eriol, god I hate my life…' Li thought as he stared at the back of Sakura's head.

'Now what…I don't know what he thought he saw but I was only talking to Eriol…trying to get advise. How will I ever get a chance to tell him…' Sakura thought. Suddenly both Li and Sakura, and Eriol felt a great deal of energy and power come onto the class room, both looked up. In front of the class was the teacher and a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. The teacher was talking.

" Her name is Crystal, She's from America so please make her feel at home. Crystal why don't you sit in front of Sakura over there in the empty seat." The teacher instructed her.

" Yes Sir." Crystal said as she walked to her seat. " Hello Sakura." She said smiling to Sakura.

" Hi…" Sakura said, but she couldn't help but notice the power generating form Crystal.

'So…this is the Card Mistress. Hmmm…I have a felling that this will be fun.' Crystal thought as she took her seat.

'This girl has too much power I can feel it. That can't be good. I have to watch her, and protect Sakura…' Li thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" LI!!!! LI wait please I NEED to talk to you!" Sakura said as she skated as fast as she could to catch up to Li.

" What." LI snapped as he turned to Sakura. He immediately regretted his tone.

" Um…I wanted to ask what's wrong. Are you mad at me? Please Li I need to know. Please talk to me."Sakura begged. Suddenly both felt serge of energy being relished, but decided to ignore it.

" Talk to you? Sakura I have nothing to talk about with you…why don't you go talk to your boyfriend Eriol, You love him right?" LI said as he walked off.

" No Li… I love you…" She said, but he was already out of earshot.

'Ha! That was too easy. Just like last time in the park. But I have a feeling that a challenge will soon come…' Thought a shadow that was hiding in the bushes.

~~~~~~~~~~~A visit with LI~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Damn! Why did I say that? I didn't want to, but I did. Gosh this is going to get harder to tell Sakura. She now hates me…' Li thought as he reached his Apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~Visit with Sakura~~~~~~~~~~~~

'He hates me. I know he does…but I love him soo much. Now if I tell him I'll just rejected completely.' Sakura thought as she got to her house.

" Hey Monster what took so long for you to get home?" Touya asked when she got inside.

" Hu? … OH yeah sorry…" She mumbled as she walked up to her room. Seeing that Sakura didn't even remark on his calling her monster He got a little worried.

" Hmm… I bet it was the brat…" He said out load as he headed back into the kitchen.

" Hey Sakura guess what…come on guess…guess… ok I'll tell you! I got a new top score on the game! Isn't that great! YES!" Kero exclaimed as he started to dance around the room. " I have to go tell Suppi. HA! He'll be so mad! HAHAHAHA, I AM THE MASTER!!!!!" Kero yelled as he exited her room and flew over to Eriol's.

"That's nice Kero…" Sakura said after he left. Quietly she lay on her bed and started to cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~At Eriol's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Yo! Suppi! Ha you'll never guess what I got today! 11209 points! HA! I'd like to see ya beat that!" Kero said as he flew into Eriol's house and started to dance again.

" Kero?" Eriol said confused. " Hey Kero, Is Sakura home?" 

" Yeah…why?"

" Well I'm worried about her, something happened last night when I was talking to her in the park yesterday. I felt energy being relished. And I think that someone is After Sakura and Li. Did she seem different to you?" Eriol asked worryingly.

" Umm…come to think of it. She did seem a little down. She didn't even say anything to me about my high score!" Kero said.

" Hmm… Well keep an eye on her. I'm worried about Sakura." 

" Yeah, yeah, yeah…Suppi did you here me?" Kero went on.

~~~~~~~~~~~Outside Sakura's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Oh how bitter sweet this all is! Poor, Poor Sakura thinks she lost her Love. Ha! I'll show her what its like to loose a love!' Thought a figure in shadows, below Sakura's window. The figure lifted up her hand and out came a ray of energy that was headed up to Sakura's room.

" No LI!" Sakura screamed in her dream. Suddenly she shot out of bed and looked around. Sakura was sweating and tears were in her eyes. "It was a dream…only a dream…" Sakura said.

'Ha! You think that was bad Sakura just wait. I have many more tricks up my sleeve.' The figure thought as she steeped out of the shadows. Reveling a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes.

Saw that one coming form a mile away. OK well I'm gonna go, I know that this chapter is kinnda short, but I'm still trying to figure out how the story should end, I have an idea, but…OK well please Review. As more Action and mystery comes the chapters will be longer.

**~Riley**

** **

**" Sakura and Syaoran are just two lovers whose lives are intertwined by the Clow cards to become the greatest romance of all time…"**

** **


	3. A dream, and so called reality

OK hey everyone

OK hey everyone!!!! I just got done writing my other chapters, and I don't want to have to keep you guys waiting too long for my next chapter so here it is!!!

A simple white rose Chapter 3 

That night Sakura couldn't go back to sleep no matter what she tried. So she decided she would take a little midnight walk down to the park.

~~~~~~~~~Li~~~~~~~~~~~~

LI couldn't get any sleep either. He was too upset because of how he treated Sakura earlier. He didn't want to say that stuff but he did. Something was wrong. It was like someone took over his body and made him say that. He had the lightest idea that it had something to do with that new transfer student. Sing that he wasn't doing to get any sleep he decided that he was going to go for a walk down to the park 

~~~~~~~~park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was walking alone down the path in the park when all the sudden she heard a noise behind her.

" Sakura?" Li asked.

" Li?! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked tears were held up in her eyes and she was telling herself not to cry.

" I was going to ask you the same question." Li said as he took a step toward Sakura.

" Really…wait why do you care? I thought you hated me!" Sakura said as a few tears spilled over her eyes.

" I don't hate you Sakura. I know what I said today. I didn't mean it. it felt like, like someone was inside my body making me say it Sakura. I would never ever want to hurt you." Li said as he got closer to Sakura and wiped away her tears.

" Really?" Sakura said with a faint smile.

" Really. And I think it has something to do with new girl. She has a lot of power I can tell." 

" Yeah I know. But why do you think it's her?" Sakura asked.

" Because every time something bad happens we get a new transfer student, and that student is always the one causing the trouble that we get into." Li explained as he looked around the park.

" Hmm… your right…" Sakura said as she looked at her watch. " Well it's late I better get going." 

" Yeah me too." 

" Umm Li?" 

" Yeah? " Li stopped walking and looked back at Sakura.

" Thanks." She said smiling.

' Well I at least got her to smile. Even if she doesn't love me, and she loves Eriol, I at least for the time being got Sakura to smile.' Li thought sadly as he reached his apartment.

'maybe he doesn't hate me. Now if only I could straiten things out with Eriol and Li, I don't know what he thought happened. But I don't think today would have been a good night to bring it up.' Sakura said as she got into bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Morning Sakura." Eriol and Tomoyo said as Sakura came into class the next day.

" Hello. Hi Li" She smiled.

" Hi…" Li said blushing a little.

'Hmm…something must of happened last night. Well I'll have to fix that.' Thought Crystal as she looked back at Sakura and Li. "Hello Sakura, Li" She said.

" Ohh…hi Crystal." 

" Hi…" 

" Ok class sit down please…" The teacher started. As He kept of talking Li could feel his eye lids start to feel heavy and no mater how hard he tried he couldn't stay a wake.

'Ohhh its peaceful here…' Li thought in his dream.

'Hello Sakura.' Said an eerie voice in the shadows.

'Who's there?'

'Hmm… I cant tell you that yet… but there's something I think you should see.' Said the voice as a bright bubble appeared in front of Li. In the bubble you see Sakura and Eriol talking.

'Why hello Sakura, my you look very nice today.' Said Eriol, as Sakura blushed.

' Hello Eriol. I called you here for a reason, there's something I think I should tell you. I've been felling this way for a long time. And I thought you should know. I love you.' Sakura said.

' I feel the same way Sakura, I've loved you since I first met you.' Eriol said smiling. 'Shh.. wait, I hear something.' Eriol said as Li appeared.

' Sakura…' Li said before he ran off. Both Eriol and Sakura just looked at each other before Eriol grabbed Sakura's hand and walked off in the other direction.

'What did you show me that for!' Li shouted angrily.

'So that you knew for sure that you will never have a chance with Sakura.' Said the voice as it laughed and then faded. Soon Li found that he was still in the classroom and the teacher was still talking. He also saw that Sakura was poking him slightly. 

" STOP!" he whispered sharply.

"Sorry…" Sakura said a little taken back by his tone. " I just thought I should wake you up the teachers looking at you weird." Sakura said with a little tear in her eye before she turned around in her seat.

' That was just like the other night…the dream, it was the same, the person was right, I'll never get a chance with Sakura she loved Eriol.' Li thought as he sat up strait and looked at the back of Sakura's head.

'That's right my little wolf think that, then it will make everything ohh so much easier for me.' Thought Crystal. 

OK I think that's enough for now… I hope you all liked it, hmmm soon I might just tell you (cause I can tell everyone wants to know) what REALLY happened that night…hmmm…or maybe not ! lol ohh well bye for now!!!

**~Riley S**


	4. a simple white rose

OK I finally desided to finish this fic… so here it goes 

A simple white rose 

**Chapter 4**

**By Riley S**

~ the next day at school~

"Li are you ok?" Sakura asked Li as he walked into class the next day, looking a little glummer then usual.

" Hu? Ohh yeah I'm fine don't worry…" he said lost in thought.

" don't worry my cute little desendent 'everything will always be ok' eh Sakura?" Eriol said smilling at Sakura which made lI mad.

" Don't call me that kuso!" He barked out at Eriol.

" Li calm down!" Sakura said trying to get li to sit down.

" How can I calm down?!"

" Shhh.. well talk about this at lunch Li!" Sakura whispered as most of the class turned around to see what the commotion was about.

Here I am again, sitting behind sakura. She took Eriol's side. She loves him I know it. I knew it the day she told him in the park. It was stupid of me to got to the park that day, I knew there was a bad feeling about it. 

~Lunch~

" Now Li whats wrong? You've never acted like this before!" Sakura said as she sat down under a fully bloomed Sakura tree.

" You should know Sakura." He barked.

" Li, please there is no need to talk to Sakura that way. What did she ever do to you?" Eriol said as he and Tomoyo came and sat down.

" She did everything to me." Li said.

" What do you mean Li?" Sakura asked with a look of hurt in her eyes.

" You… you with your soft smile, and your dazzling emerald eyes. You with your all cheery attitude towards everything, and everyone. Even me. Even me when I didn't want you and I was fighting you, you were still nice to me. And then you go with him. * points to Eriol * and tell him that you love him. And tell him that you wish I was never born and that you hate me." HE pauses and looks down. " And all I wanted to do that day was tell you how I felt. How I felt about… about you. And you knew I was coming you knew! And then you kiss him. All I wanted to do was tell you Sakura."

~Off in the bushes~

no no this cant be good he's gonna tell her this is going to ruin my whole plan! Ohh no I have failed and there is nothing more I can do. But … maybe just maybe…

~ Back to Sakura and co. ~

" tell me what Li?" Sakura asked standing up.

" Tell you that I …I … I love you Sakura…" suddenly the 3 ( sorry not Tomoyo though) could feel a strong force come to them.

" Shh! Do you guys feel that?" 

" Yeah I do!" Sakura said

" It's the same force I felt the other night. And the one I felt when the new student came… ohhh no… its her."  Eriols said finally realizing it.

"Yes.. yes… its me ohh sweet love."  Crystal said stepping out of the bushes and walking towards them all.

" But who are you?' Sakura asked.

" I am really Yellin Fugki, I lived back when Clow Reed did, as you may or may not remember love." She said looking at eriol.

" Don't call me that I was never your Love." Eriol protested.

" Ohh but I should have been! I loved you so much then what do you do you leave me! For someone else nerveless. That's why I'm trying to brake these too up. Your dear sweet descendent and his love. To take revenge on you for breaking my heart!" She shouted.

" Leave them alone Yellin. They have nothing to do with this."

" But ohh yes they have everything to do with this! There repeating what you did to me. He found someone who loves him eternally, the way he loves her and its not fair! It's not fair!" She screamed as she fell to the floor in sobs. Both Sakura and LI were blushing immensely.

At this Tomoyo steped forward. Eriol tried to stop her but she walked right up to Yellin and set a gental hand on her shoulder. " Yellin…" she looks up." All that madders is if the one you love most is happy. Because then you should be happy. I've learned that. My happiness is when the one I love is happy. You should be happy because clow reed found someone he loved and was happy." She said with a smile.

Yellin sniffled a little and stood up. " Your right… I should of thought of that." She smilled at Tomoyo. " Thank you. I hope the one you love is happy. And you find someone who loves you."

" I hope the same for you Yellin"

" I'm sorry… for everything. I should of never come here. I will go now." She said as she disappeared.

Sillence

" You love me?" Li said as he turned toward Sakura.

" Hai… you love me?" 

" Hai" He said with a smile playing on his lips. And he grabbed sakura and hugged her. 

" But wait then what really happened that night, if what I saw wasn't real?"

" Well…" 

~Flashback~

" Eriol I need your help." Sakura said to Eriol.

"Anything  sakura… but let me guess does this involve a certain decedent of mine." Sakura blushed.

" Hai"

" Tell him Sakura.. he needs to know." 

" Hai.. but what do I just go up to him and Say, 'Li I love you?'"

" It's a start Sakura…" He smiled at her.

" Wait I hear something…LI?" Sakura said as she turned around and found li staring at them as if he saw a goast.

" Sakura… how could you…?" He said as he ran off.

" Li…" Sakura said as she fell to the ground in sobs.

~End~

" ohh Li how could you ever think I could love someone else?" She said into Li's chest as he held her.

" I don't know love, I don't know." He said as he took out a white rose from behind his jacket. "I had Flowery make it for you, when you wernt home one day." Sakura giggles and took the flower smells it and looks up as LI bent down and kissed her.

~Fin~

**WHOOOO finally eh? Oh well that's all for this maybe I'll finish only a year next… hmm.. I don't know ok well by for now**

**~Riley S**


	5. *the sequel* ahhh...Love

Hey  pep's. what up with me and rewriting or adding chapters and stuff to my old fic? Hmm… I don't know… but I decided that I didn't like how Yellin/Crystal left that way. So I'm making a sequel! So tell me how you guys like it and if you think I should continue on with this.

**~Riley S**

Key

_Italics _~ thoughts.

~*~*~* ~ scene change

"…" ~ must I explain this one? Really must I?

A simple white rose 

**Ch.5**

**Riley S**

~*~*~*~*~*~off somewhere, watching S&S~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

HAHAHAHA they think I gave up that easily. NO Crystal was a weakling. She was too soft. But now. Now I will not have other people do the work that I want to be done. It will be done, and my way. No more arguing. But first I will rest. It took up all my energy just to make her seem like me. Make Eriol believe it was me. But now it will be me. And only me. And no one will get in my way. I'll brake up Sakura and Syaoran. And Tomoyo… I have something in mind for her. I can see love in her eye's when she looks at MY ERIOL. And I see love in his eye's when he looks at her. If I can hurt them before they confess… then  maybe… just maybe, I'll get my revenge!

The THING laughed again. It was invisible to everyone, and no one could here it so there was no need for it to try and be discreet. She would soon have her revenge. And her Eriol.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sakura's house*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" hello Touya!" Sakura sang as she opened up the door to her home and took of her shoes.

" What are you so happy about monster?" Touya questioned as he eyes his too-happy- little sister.

" Ohh… just everything. Everything…" She sighed as she floated up the stares to her room.

" Syaoran…" Touya growled.

" You should be happy To-ya" Yukito said as he walked over to Touya.

" Why yuki?"

" She's happy. I've never seen her this happy before. And he made her this happy To-ya. I'd say that Syaoran isn't so bad. He loves her and she loves him. You have to let her go. You knew this would happen one day To-ya." He said placing a hand on Touya's shoulder.

" That's why I never liked the kid Yuki" Touya said as he looked at Yukito.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Hey Kero…" Sakura sighed as she walked into her room. Kero grunted. His eyes glued to the T.V. screen. He was on level 13 and wasn't about to loose. Sakura smiled at the little guardian, then lied down on her bed. A HUGE grin on her face. Sakura closed her eye's slightly. Suddenly she could hear a little tapping on her window. Sakura got up and walked over too. Outside sitting on a tree branch she could see a very handsome man with amber eye's and messy brown hair. "Syaoran" she laughed. " We JUST saw each other…"

"I know… but…I …I wanted to see you again." He said with a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks.

" Aww… how cute. No beat it Punk!" Kero yelled as he flew over to the window and ATTEMPTED to close it. But as in seeing Kero has no hands he couldn't

" Kero!" Sakura reprimanded.

" What. I now you don't want to talk this brat. HA who would." 

" Kero… no I want to talk to Syaoran. We forgave each other." Sakura explained.

" So… I still don't see why anyone would want to talk to him." Kero complained.

" No Kero. I told him that I love him." She said with a blush.

" Ohh….OHHHHH!!!! good finally." Kero said as he flew back over to his game and hit the unpause button.

"Kero…" Sakura sighed.

" Umm… Sakura I was wondering though… if maybe you wanted to go on a date…" He asked sheepishly. In the corner the two herd Kero snort.

" I'd love to Syaoran." Sakura said smiling, while ignoring Kero.

"Ok…" He smiled. " How about tomorrow night? You can come over to my place and I'll make dinner."

" Ohh… yeah I'd love that. You cook so good Syaoran." Sakura said while Syaoran blushed at the complement. 

"Ok so I'll see you then." He said as he leaned over and gave Sakura a quick kiss on the lips. Then he jumped down the tree and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Downstairs~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" I know he makes her happy…but does he have to kiss her. And climb up in the tree." Touya complained to Yukito as he watched Syaoran give Sakura a quick kiss. " Why cant he use the door like a normal human being?"

" And what? Suffer the wrath of Sakura's onii-chan? (A.N. I spelled that right, right?) I think the tree's a little safer, To-ya." Yukito laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

Ohhh how cute Sakura and Syaoran's first date. Wont that be special. BLAH! It'll be special alright. Because I'll make it special. It will be a night neither of them will forget. No madder how hard they try…HAHAHAHA

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"KAWAII!!!!" cried a girl behind her V8 as she watched Syaoran kiss Sakura.

" very Tomoyo." Said a boy with glasses and blue hair. Both were in the bushed by Sakura's house. " I'm happy that my half daughter and cute little descendent are happy. Finally."

"I'm happy that my Sakura-chan is happy. Even if it is with Syaoran. I don't think I would like it if it were with anyone else. He's the only one I would let my dear old Sakura-chan be in love with…if it wasn't me…" she said smiling. Eriol watched her, a smile of his own playing on his lips.

" Tomoyo… would you care to come with me tomorrow night I know this cute little spot a couple blocks away." Eriol suggested.

" I'd love to eriol… but sakura… Syaoran… I NEED to tape…" She tried to explain. Eriol just laughed.

" Tomoyo, dear, I was talking about watching Sakura and Syaoran." He explained.

" Ohhh… well then I'd love to Eriol." She smiled, as they turned around and walked home.

**So how did you guys like? Should I keep it up. Yeah I didn't like how Yellin/ Crystal gave up so easily… well please don't forget to REVIEW. I love getting them I feel loved. And when Riley doesn't feel loved. Riley might not continue. So PLEASE review!**

**~Riley S**


End file.
